


After the Ball

by PontiusHermes



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Musicals, Sweet, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I don't know if I want to,' Munkstrap told him honestly. 'I think it would be beautiful, but I don't think I am ready to leave myself behind.'</p>
<p>Munkstrap and Rum Tum Tugger talk after the end of the Jellicle Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Ball

'Another Ball over,' murmured Rum Tum Tugger eyes fixed on some indeterminable point in the distance.

Munkstrap sighed. 'Yes.' He surveyed the casually sprawled figure beside him, wondering if he dared ask the question writhing in the living air between them. He felt a flare of courage. 'Do you wish it was you? Do you want to be reborn?'

The other laughed softly, smiling a strangely twisted smile. He turned his gaze on Munkstrap. 'No.' He gave a half-laugh. 'No, my friend. However miscontented I am, I appear to be, I do not want to become someone else. It would be an honour to be chosen, certainly, but not an honour I would wish for.'

Munkstrap smiled affectionately. For all his showing off, Rum Tum Tugger was a good cat, really. Generous and gentle. A surprisingly deep thinker, for all he said against it, and quite quiet when he didn't have an audience.

'I don't know if I want to,' Munkstrap told him honestly. 'I think it would be beautiful, but I don't think I am ready to leave myself behind.'

Rum Tum Tugger looked at him. 'I hope -- and this sounds horrible --' he looked away again. 'I kinda hope you're not chosen, then. It might be… sad. A bit… sad.' He shrugged.

Munkstrap smiled and edged closer, until their bodies were touching. 'I sort of hope that you're not chosen either.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> Pontius


End file.
